Gotcha Boy!
by Fabs Ryuu
Summary: Just sweet and simple love story/HunHan/TaoRis/ChanBaek/3 Drabbles Set/Fluff/Romance/Comedy/Mind to RnR?


_Hallo! Ini saya bawain FF kolaborasi dari **arlene**, **ryuu** and **qyu** XD. Buat yang udah baca You Hit My Property, nggak usah dibaca lagi. Karena FF itu dulu juga asalnya dari sini. There are three drabbles in total, with hot pairing HunHan, TaoRis, and ChanBaek. Anyway, saya lagi nyari author yang KaiSoo, ChenMin, SuLay Shipper buat jadi author yang menangani FF KaiSoo. Karena kita (arlene, ryuu, qyu) ngga ada yang KaiSoo Shipper. Jadi sangat-sangat dibutuhkan buat KaiSoo, ChenMin, dan SuLay. Kalo ada yang mau, silahkan PM saya yah :) Oke, let the story begin._

* * *

**Title: Kicked By Love**

**Cast: EXO Luhan, EXO Sehun**

**Disclaimer: This story belongs to Qyu**

_"my heart beat getting abnormal when I'm with you, tell me if it's love"_

Sepak bola merupakan olahraga yang memiliki begitu banyak penggemar, begitupun Luhan. Sejak kecil ia sudah jatuh hati dengan yang namanya sepak bola. '_No day without playing soccer_' mungkin begitu pikirnya. Di _Senior High School_ pun Luhan memilih sepak bola sebagai ekstrakurikulernya. Hari ini ada jadwal latihan rutin untuk tim sepak bola di sekolah Luhan. Latihan kali ini juga sekaligus sebagai latihan pemantapan sebelum pertandingan sepak bola antarsekolah yang akan diadakan mulai minggu depan.

Memiliki kemampuan diatas rata-rata membuat Luhan menjadi ujung tombak dalam timnya. Ia kerap kali diminta untuk menggantikan sang pelatih untuk memimpin latihan saat beliau tidak bisa hadir. Saat latihan sudah selesai dan semua pemain bersiap-siap untuk pulang, seorang pemuda tinggi berkulit pucat bernama Sehun mendatanginya dan meminta Luhan untuk mengajarinya secara privat karena ia baru sebentar bergabung dalam tim sepak bola sekolah. Awalnya Luhan ragu karena hari sudah sore dan ia ingin segera pulang, namun melihat kesungguhan dari pemuda didepannya akhirnya Luhan menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah Sehun-ah, kita akan memantapkan teknik-teknik dasarmu dulu. Sekarang coba kau giring bola ini kesana lalu kembali lagi kesini"

"Baik"

–

"Sekarang teknik yang terakhir yaitu shooting, usahakan untuk fokus karena teknik ini yang menentukan apakah kau bisa menciptakan sebuah gol atau tidak"

Sehun menendang bola itu kearah gawang dan—

Bola melenceng jauh dari arah gawang.

Luhan yang frustasi melihat Sehun yang sulit untuk fokus berinisiatif untuk menjadi penjaga gawang.

"Nah Sehun-ah sekarang usahakan untuk fokus dan tendang bolanya menuju kearahku."

"Apa kau yakin hyung?"

"Ne, tentu saja. Aku akan mengangkapnya dengan tanganku."

Sehun kembali mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang. Hembusan angin menyibakkan surai blondenya membuat dirinya terlihat makin tampan ditambah dengan keringat yang mengucur dari dahinya yang turun menuju perpotongan lehernya membuat Sehun terlihat semakin _sexy_ dan _manly_.

Luhan yang melihat pemandangan didepannya menjadi tidak fokus dan malah melamun memandangi sosok Sehun. Bahkan, dia tidak menyadari saat bola yang ditendang Sehun tengah mengarah kepadanya. Samar-samar ia mendengar teriakan Sehun.

"Hyung awas!"

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya ketika—

_Bughh_

Bola itu mengarah tepat mengenai kepala Luhan. Luhan pingsan dan Sehun membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

_Di Ruang Kesehatan_

Luhan membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan melihat sekeliling. Ia merasakan handuk dingin menempel dikepalanya dan juga Sehun yang tengah tidur disamping ranjangnya. Ia kemudian membangunkan Sehun.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun hyung. Apa kau sudah baikan?"

"Memangnya tadi aku kenapa?"

"Tadi saat latihan kepalamu terkena tendangan bolaku hyung. Maafkan aku"

"Oh, ne aku ingat. Tidak apa-apa salahku sendiri yang tadi tidak hati-hati"

"Apa kau tidak pulang Sehun-ah?"

"Diluar sedang hujan deras hyung dan mungkin akan datang badai, jadi lebih baik kita berteduh dulu disini"

"Oh, begitu ya"

_Ctarrr!_

"_Arrrggh!"_

Luhan berteriak ketakutan saat mendengar suara petir yang menyambar hingga secara refleks ia memeluk Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya. Saking terkejutnya, Sehun hanya bisa cengo menerima pelukan mendadak dari Luhan. Ketika sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan, Luhan langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Keduanya menjadi salah tingkah. Rona merah muncul menghiasi pipi Sehun dan Luhan.

"M-maaf Sehun-ah, aku tidak sengaja" ucap Luhan sedikit menunduk.

"_It's okay hyung_" balas Sehun

Untuk sesaat tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Hening, hingga—

_CTARRR!_

Petir kembali menyambar namun kali ini lebih keras. Luhan yang mendengarnya menjadi lebih ketakutan dan memeluk Sehun–lagi—dengan lebih erat. Sehun yang mendapat pelukan dadakan dari Luhan untuk yang kedua kalinya kini memeluk Luhan balik.

"Kau takut dengan suara petir hyung?" Tanya Sehun.

"E-ehm…" angguk Luhan mengiyakan.

Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi hyungnya yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan ini. Ketika Luhan ingin melepaskan pelukannya, Sehun malah mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Luhan.

"Biarkan seperti ini hyung. Aku hanya ingin melakukan hal yang ingin aku lakukan sedari dulu"

"Apa maksudmu Sehun-ah?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

Sehun sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap mata Luhan. Ia memegang kedua tangan Luhan lembut dan ditempelkannya tangan Luhan kearah Jantungnya.

"_Can you feel it? How my heartbeats getting faster when I'm with you_. Inilah yang aku rasakan tiap kali aku didekatmu, melihatmu, memikirkanmu bahkan ketika kau hadir di mimpiku hyung. _I'm sorry for being such a coward to not confess to you earlier_" Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan "_Will you be mine _Luhan hyung?"

Luhan hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya polos mendengar pernyataan cinta Sehun. Perasaannya campur aduk saat ini antara bahagia, terkejut dan terharu. Ia tak menyangka bahwa orang yang selama ini dicintainya meemiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"_Yes, I will Sehun-ah. I will be yours_" jawab Luhan.

Sehun yang mendengarnya sontak berdiri dan memeluk Luhan kemudian mencium dahi Luhan dengan lembut.

"_Thanks_ hyung"

"_I love you_."

"_I love you too_"

Sebuah ciuman lembut antar bibir keduanya menjadi tanda berawalnya kisah cinta manis yang akan segera terukir antara keduanya.

**- FIN -**

* * *

**Title: Shit! I Kill The Devil**

**Cast: EXO Tao, EXO Kris**

**Disclaimer: This story belongs to Arlene**

_"Tao describing Kris in three words: liar, pervert, and bad guy"_

Tao tidak terlalu memperdulikan keadaan sekitar, dia hanya fokus pada bola yang sedang digiringnya demi mencetak _three point_. Segalanya terasa normal, tetapi tidak ketika Kris tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di sisi kanan lapangan, dengan kemeja kotak-kotak merah-hitam, dipadu dengan celana basket yang dia kenakan di atas _boxer_—entah mengapa Tao tahu itu. Pria tersebut membuka satu per satu kancing kemejanya dan memperlihatkan seragam tim basket mereka, _Wolves_.

Tao tetap menggiring bola, berusaha terlihat santai meski hanya ada mereka berdua di lapangan tersebut, semua pemain sudah pulang dan tidak tahu mengapa Kris datang selambat ini. Beberapa detik Tao mendapati mata Kris memperhatikannya, bukan wajahnya, tetapi lebih ke teknik Tao melempar bola ke dalam _ring_.

Seketika Tao panik saat Kris berjalan ke tengah lapangan, bola yang tadinya ingin dia lempar ke arah _ring_, mendadak dia lemparkan ke arah Kris. Tao hanya berniat memancing Kris untuk bermain bersamanya, namun sepertinya Kris tidak menyadari hal itu.

Bola tersebut—dengan kerasnya—menyerang kepala Kris, membuatnya ambruk seketika.

Tao lebih panik lagi sekarang.

"Kris!" Tao mencoba menyadarkan Kris dengan mengguncang dada pria itu, tetapi Kris tidak memberikan reaksi. Sekali lagi Tao menekan-nekan dada Kris, seperti Kris habis tenggelam saja. _CPR_ pada orang yang pingsan akibat serangan bola, bukan pilihan yang tepat, sebenarnya.

"Oh Tuhan, apa aku perlu melakukan nafas buatan?" Tao tidak sempat memikirkan keputusannya, namun tidak bisa menemukan cara lain selain _CPR_. Panik bukanlah sebuah solusi.

"Ah, tidak, itu artinya aku mencium Kris? Tidak, ini tidak benar!" Sedetik kemudian Tao mulai ragu, dalam hatinya dia berpikir bahwa ini adalah tindakan nekat.

"Tapi jika tidak kulakan maka dia akan pingsan selamanya!" Tao merasa frustasi, gara-gara bola sialan itu dia menghadapi masalah besar. Dicobanya sekali lagi menekan dada Kris, tapi yang ada Tao menyadari bahwa Kris tidak lagi bernafas. Meninggal? _Impossible_!

"Dia meninggal? Astaga, apakah aku membunuh seseorang? Oh, lebih baik aku mengubur pria ini sekarang, jika tidak maka aku akan…akan…masuk penjara!" Tao mulai menangis, dia tidak mengira perbuatannya bisa berakibat fatal.

"Tapi, dimana aku menguburnya? Halaman belakang sekolah?" Entah mengapa keadaan bisa berubah begitu drastis, membuat Tao berkeringat dan bergetar hebat. Sekali lagi, Tao nekat mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kris, menciumnya—lebih tepatnya memberi nafas buatan—dengan hati bergemuruh, di satu sisi dia merasa sedih karena dia _mengira_ sudah membunuh Kris, di sisi lain senang karena bisa mencium pria yang sudah disukainya sejak dahulu.

"Mengapa kau tidak bangun, _huh_?! Baiklah, jika kau benar-benar meninggal di tempat ini karena aku, lebih baik aku segera menguburmu, Kris. Maafkan aku sudah membunuhmu, di saat yang tidak tepat ini aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu." Setitik airmata mengalir dari pipi Tao, hendak dia menggendong Kris dengan tangan kirinya, tapi tiba-tiba…

"Jangan bodoh, Tao." Kris membalik posisi mereka, sehingga Kris berada di atas sekarang. Hidung keduanya menempel, kedua tangan Tao terbelenggu dalam genggaman Kris. Mata mereka, sekali ini, bertaut lama. Kris tidak bisa menahan gemuruh dalam hatinya, dia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa bibirnya sudah menyentuh bibir Tao, melumatnya perlahan sambil tetap menatap satu sama lain. Seiring berjalannya waktu, keduanya tidak terasa bahwa ciuman mereka berubah menjadi _french kiss_.

"Kris, sialan kau." Ucap Tao perlahan, dengan ekspresi datar yang menurut Kris lucu, tidak rugi dia berpura-pura meninggal tadi.

"_So, you're mine_."

"_Liar, pervert, bad guy_." Tao meracau tidak jelas, merasa benar-benar malu.

"_Yeah_, kau akan tetap mencintaiku dengan semua kekurangan itu." Kris mengangkat tubuh Tao yang terkulai lemas, sebuah senyum—yang hampir menyerupai tawa—terukir jelas di wajah Kris. Keduanya berhadapan dengan bola basket di antaranya, Tao memasang wajah datar dalam lima menit pertama, sementara senyum Kris sudah berubah menjadi tawa yang begitu keras.

"Kau pikir itu lucu, _huh_? Kau pikir itu…" Tao mengumpat panjang lebar sembari melemparkan bola basket ke arah Kris berkali-kali, namun semakin Tao marah maka semakin keras tawa Kris.

Tapi itulah cinta, tidak akan lengkap tanpa debaran dan kebohongan yang manis.

**- FIN -**

* * *

**Title: You Hit My Property**

**Cast: EXO Baekhyun, EXO Chanyeol**

**Disclaimer: This story belongs to Ryuu**

_"you should take the responsibility of me"_

Pelatih bilang, ini adalah tanggung jawabnya. Ia harus bisa melatih anak baru itu sampai mahir. Bagaimana bisa disebut mahir kalau menendang saja dia tidak bisa? Itulah sebabnya ia berada disini. Memberi pelajaran tambahan terhadap anak pindahan itu. Park Chanyeol, yang notabene seorang _captain hapkido_ di sekolahnya, harus mau terjebak di ruang latihan bersama dengan anak baru, Byun Baekhyun.

"Menendang adalah gerakan dasar. Kau harus bisa melakukannya kalau mau melakukan gerakan lain. Mengerti?" Chanyeol menjelaskan sambil mengeratkan sabuk dipinggangnya. Memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang kejam dan ingin membunuh.

"Sekarang, target tendanganmu adalah perutku. Akan kuberi contoh" Chanyeol mempraktekkan gaya menendang _hapkido_ miliknya dengan sempurna. Itulah sebabnya ia terpilih menjadi _captain_ klub _hapkido_. Selain tampan, ia juga memiliki skill diatas rata-rata.

"Kau mengerti kan? Ini mudah. Sekarang coba tendang perutku" Chanyeol memberi aba-aba. Baekhyun sudah memasang kuda-kuda. Ia sudah siap menendang perut Chanyeol. Detik berikutnya ketika Baekhyun melayangkan kakinya—

BUGH!

"Ya! Apa kau tidak punya mata? Mengapa menendang dagu-ku ha?" Chanyeol membentak-bentak Baekhyun sambil memegangi dagunya yang terkena tendangan, ditambah suara bassnya yang menggelegar membuatnya lebih mengerikan.

"Maafkan aku, sunbaenim. Aku tidak sengaja" Baekhyun menunduk ketakutan. Jari-jarinya memegangi ujung sabuknya dengan gemetaran. Dihadapan Chanyeol ia terlihat seperti seekor _puppy_ tanpa perlindungan.

"Okay, kita coba lagi. Ingat! Kali ini perut! Bukan dagu!" Ia menekankan intonasi bicaranya di setiap kata. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan mengambil kuda-kuda. Dengan gerakan yang sama ia mulai menggerakkan kakinya, menendang ke arah perut Chanyeol. Namun, sayangnya Baekhyun kurang beruntung. Kakinya mendarat di dagu Chanyeol, lagi.

"Apa kau buta? Apa kau tidak punya mata? Memangnya kau tidak bisa membedakan antara dagu dan perut? Apa kau tidak tau namanya perut? Kau bodoh atau bagaimana?" Chanyeol mendamprat Baekhyun habis-habisan. Ia sudah cukup lelah menjalani hari ini. Ia ingin segera pulang dan istirahat, tapi Baekhyun membuat segalanya kacau.

"Sunbaenim. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak sengaja." Berkali-kali Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Membungkuk meminta maaf. Badannya bergetar, ia takut berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya, siap untuk meluncur. Tapi—

"_Take it easy, Chanyeol. Dia baru belajar kan? Calm your mind"_ Chanyeol bermonolog ria dalam hatinya yang membuatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Ia mengelus-elus dadanya berusaha sabar. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Kita lanjutkan saja. Kali ini, arahkan fokusmu ke perutku. Jadi tendanganmu harus lebih rendah daripada yang tadi." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol. Di dalam hatinya, ia menggumamkan kata _'lebih rendah, lebih rendah, lebih rendah'_ berulang-ulang.

Baekhyun bersiap. Ia memasang kuda-kudanya dengan baik. Memandang fokus ke arah perut Chanyeol. Pria itu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan memejamkan matanya. Memutar badannya lalu melayangkan kakinya dan—

BUAGHH!

ARRGGHHHHHH!

Itu suara teriakan Chanyeol yang berguling-guling di atas _matrass _sambil memegangi sesuatu diantara kedua pahanya. Ia mengerang kesakitan dan meringkuk diatas _matrass_. Sepertinya tendangan Baekhyun mendarat terlalu rendah. Tepat di daerah pribadi Chanyeol.

"Sunbaenim, maafkan aku. Aduh, apa yang harus kulakukan ya?" Mata Baekhyun berkeliling disekitar ruangan mencari sesuatu yang bisa menolong Chanyeol. Ia panik luar biasa. Terlihat dari caranya menggigit kuku-kuku jarinya.

"Tentu saja kau haru bertanggung jawab, bodoh!" Chanyeol mengaduh sambil mengomeli Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Masa depanku bisa terancam punah karena tendangan bodohmu! Tentu saja kau harus menikah denganku kelak!"

"Kenapa harus begitu? Memangnya tidak ada cara lain?"

" Kau pikir akan ada orang yang mau menikah dengan pria yang terserang impotensi?"

Baekhyun memandang mata Chanyeol dalam. Sepertinya Chanyeol serius dengan apa yang dibicarakannya. Ia pikir, tidak buruk juga bila menikah dengan Chanyeol. Ia cukup tampan dan jago beladiri. Soal terserang impotensi bukan masalah bagi Baekhyun. Ia bersedia menjadi seme-nya Chanyeol dengan senang hati.

"Sunbaenim, dagu-mu memar karena tendanganku ya?" Baekhyun tanpa sengaja melihat memar di sekitar dagu Chanyeol.

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang menendangku kalau bukan kau?" Chanyeol menjawab cuek.

"Mungkin sakitnya akan berkurang kalau aku memijatnya." jawab Baekhyun takut-takut.

"Baguslah, coba saja." saat itu juga, Baekhyun langsung memijat dagu Chanyeol dengan perlahan. Berusaha agar tak melukai sang pemilik dagu.

"Emm, sunbaenim." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol malu-malu.

"Apa?" jawab Chanyeol santai. Baekhyun hanya diam, ragu-ragu.

"Ayolah Baekhyun katakan saja."

"Apakah yang dibawah juga memar?" Chanyeol berpikir agak lama. Dahinya berkerut dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Perkataan Baekhyun memang _absurd _sebenarnya. Begitu dia mengerti apa yang Baekhyun maksud. Seringaian kecil muncul dibibirnya. Hasrat mengerjai Baekhyun, akhirnya muncul juga.

"Bagaimana kalau iya? Rasanya sakit sekali Baekhyun-ah. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau besok tidak berfungsi lagi?" Chanyeol berakting dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat seperti orang yang tidak punya harapan.

"Be-benarkah? Aduh bagaimana ya?" Baekhun panik sekali. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu dengan benda pribadi milik Chanyeol itu.

"Tentu saja.. "

"Tentu saja apa?" Baekhyun memasang raut wajah penasaran.

"Tentu saja kau harus memijatnya juga! Seperti kau memijat dagu-ku" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan seringaian yang jelas di bibirnya.

"Dasar! Sunbae mesumm! _Andwaee_!" Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Ya! Baekhyun! Kau belum selesai bertanggung jawab! Ya!" Chanyeol berteriak-teriak memanggil Baekhyun.

Dan disinilah kisah cinta mereka dimulai.

**- FIN -**

* * *

_Finally, it's all end here :) So, tell me how is your opinion about this story? I would love to share with you :) I hope you like the story from us. And, please be a good readers and don't forget to leave reviews below. Thank you~_


End file.
